The Primary Laws of the Kingdom of Ios
The Law Code of the Kingdom of Ios: ANY AND EVERY DECISION MADE BY ANY PERSON IN THE KINGDOM OF IOS CAN BE OVERRULED BY THE KING OF IOS, INCLUDING EVERY LAW LISTED BELOW. THE KING MAY PARDON ANY CRIMINAL OF ANY CRIME, REGARDLESS OF THAT CRIME'S NATURE OR SEVERITY. The hand of the king speaks with the kings voice in all respects excepting the execution of the following FOUR laws, which the hand of the king must enforce, unless instructed otherwise by the King of Ios. The Master Justiciar of Ios speaks with absolute power over all criminals and all punishments. He must only defer to the Hand of the King, the King of Ios, and the following FOUR laws, listed below. These laws are subject to change at any time by the Master Justiciar, The Hand of the King, and the King of Ios. I. '''High treason, which is treason against the King of Ios or the Kingdom of Ios, is punishable only by either Death or Exile. Trials of High treason must always be conducted by the Master Justiciar of Ios. The choice is made solely at the discretion of the Master Justiciar. '''II. '''Treason, which is treason against ones noble lord, is punishable by Death, Exile, House Arrest, or total revocation of all lands and titles given to them. A trial of treason should be judged only by the Master Justiciar of the house against which the traitor rebelled, or by the Master Justiciar of Ios. Which of these two presides over the trial is the decision of the Lord of the house being rebelled against and the King of Ios. Which punishment is delivered is decided solely at the discretion of the Master Justiciar who is judging the trial. '''III. '''Sudden aggression, which is the attack of any noble house upon any other to whom the aggressor is not directly subordinate, is an offense for which only those who initiated the attack will be tried, not the generals or soldiers who executed the attack without requesting it. Such an event will be tried by the Master Justiciar of the House that the aggressor is vassal to, and if that Justiciar is not available, the Master Justiciar of Ios. '''IIII. Any guards of the king, those members of the Red Guards of the king and the White Guards of the King, accused of any offense will be tried by the Master Justiciar of Ios, regardless of what judge the law broken would normally call for. The Master Justiciar of Ios, the Hand of the King, and the King of Ios may acquit any guard of the King of their accused crimes at any time and without any trial The King of Ios, the Hand of the King, the King's Council, and any Lord may create any other law that governs the land that they hold authority over. Any such law is absolute, and is only overruled by each of the above paragraphs. Any law that conflicts with the Laws listed above is moot.